


Room 529

by markelle



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markelle/pseuds/markelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really should have happened after Burt's Bar. Takes place after S02.Ep03. For the purpose of this fic, Spector left before Stella returned to her room. Previously posted on Tumblr (forficssake).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 529

     Stella sighed as she closed the door. It’d been quite some time since anyone turned her down for an evening in her bed. Although she was disappointed, she was also intrigued. She didn’t feel the need to guide Reed. Reed had already found her foothold in a male-dominated world. Likewise, she didn’t feel the need to prove her capabilities to Reed. They were equals, and the attraction was intoxicating.

     She entered the room and set her room key and cellular on the coffee table next to her work laptop then crossed back to the bed to remove her blazer. There was a knock on the door as she turned to grab a hanger from the dresser.Stella laid her blazer on the back of an armchair and crossed to the door with a faint smile tugging at her lips. She peered through the peephole and saw Reed shifting her weight. Reed was softly biting her lower lip and shot a quick glance behind herself. Stella unlocked the door and opened it. She looked at Reed with a cocked eyebrow and half-smile.

     “I thought you were from Croydon,” she teased.

     “When in Belfast,” Reed answered, meeting Stella’s gaze. Stella took Reed’s black leather riding jacket from her hands and stepped aside to allow the other woman to enter. Then she laid the jacket over her own blazer on the armchair and crossed towards Reed who was still standing just inside the door.

     “Are you sure?” Stella asked. She stood a few inches from Reed, not touching her.

     “I wouldn’t have come up here if I wasn’t.” She picked up Stella’s hand and inspected her fingernails just as she had done in the car the night she confronted Stella about the affair with James Olson. “Still trim,” she noted and kissed the fingertips. A grin began to form on her lips as she looked back up to meet Stella’s eyes. Stella gently but forcefully pushed Reed back against the door. A small gasp escaped Reed’s lips, but was stifled by Stella’s mouth. Her tongue pushed back into Stella’s mouth, and they enjoyed a slow kiss. Stella’s tongue massaged Reed’s. Her body was caught firmly between the door and Stella’s slender, toned curves.

     “Oh,” Reed sighed as they broke the kiss. She placed her hands on Stella’s delicate shoulders. Stella’s hands rested gently on her hips, and she quickly licked Reed’s ear before exhaling a warm breath and sucking on the lobe. Reed’s hands skimmed down Stella’s back towards her bottom. She grasped at Stella with both hands and pressed her crotch against her own swollen center. It was Stella’s turn to moan. She slid a leg between Reed’s and tugged her top up and over her head. Reed’s arms lifted to aid Stella in the removal and settled back down on the tie at the front of Stella’s trousers. Her newly exposed skin began to goose-pimple in the cool air of the hotel room, and she felt her nipples harden even further. Stella ran her hands over Reed’s bare stomach and cupped her breasts through the simple black bra she was wearing. Reed took the opportunity to pull Stella’s white tank top out from her trousers and off. She looked down at Stella’s ample breasts. They were pushed up and rounded above a flesh-toned lacy bra. Her nipples were puckered, and she could see the darker skin of her areola through the lace. Reed licked her lips and bent down to suckle the hollow at the base of Stella’s neck where her collarbone slightly protruded.

     Stella ground her knee against Reed and reached around behind her to unclasp her bra and slide it down her arms. She allowed the material to fall to the floor, and ran her hands back up to the woman’s breasts. She brushed her thumbs over her nipples and then took one in her mouth while rolling the other between her forefinger and thumb. A flush was developing over Reed’s chest and face. She pushed back against Stella’s knee and pulled the cups of her bra down to reveal her nipples. Stella alternated between gently biting and then sucking first one nipple and then the other. She slowly trailed her free hand down to the closing of Reed’s pants. She unfastened the button and pulled down on the zipper. Reed’s hands were busy testing the weight of Stella’s breasts, but froze when Stella slipped her hand down her body and into her pants. She leaned her head back against the door as Stella felt the softness of her dark, trimmed hair and swollen folds. Stella slid one finger back and forth against her folds before pushing through into the warmth and wetness of her outer lips. “Oh, god,” Reed breathed as Stella removed her hands entirely. Her finger was slightly coated with Reed’s juices. She quietly backed away from the other woman and gently tugged her towards the bed.

     Once there she caressed Reed’s cheek and reached further back to remove her hair tie and free the long dark hair from its ponytail. “I can smell myself on your fingers,” Reed said as she grabbed Stella’s hand and pulled it to her mouth. She sucked on her finger, and Stella pushed Reed’s pants and underwear down to her knees. A small groan of protest escaped Reed’s lips as Stella suddenly backed away. She kept direct eye-contact with Reed while she removed her own bra and then stepped out of her heels. Her hands returned to the waistband of her trousers. Reed’s eyes followed as she slowly pushed them down her legs and stepped out of them entirely. She stood in front of Reed, completely naked, except for the lacy panties that matched the bra she was previously wearing. Stella noticed Reed’s eyes were focused on her upper thighs and moved back towards her.

     Reed ran her fingers through the waves of Stella’s soft hair and grasped the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss. Stella pushed her shoulders to encourage her to sit down on the bed. Then she pulled back and began to remove her boots. She knelt down in front of Reed and then slid her pants and underwear completely off. She ran her hands from her knees up to the middle of her thighs and then confidently pushed her legs apart. Reed leaned back on her forearms and breathed heavily. Stella kissed the inside of first one knee and then the other. Then she licked the inside of Reed’s left knee before dragging her tongue up the inside of her leg all the way to the top of her inner thigh. She placed a soft kiss there and looked up at Reed. Reed nodded and dropped down on the mattress as Stella parted her folds with one hand and licked her center firmly from bottom to top. She circled her tongue around her clit a few times before flattening it and pushing inside her.

     “Oh—oh,” Reed gasped as she arched her back off the bed. Stella was relentless in her efforts, removing her tongue only to replace it with two delicate fingers. They pumped in and out in a steady rhythm while her tongue lapped at Reed’s clit. Reed lifted her head and peered at the blonde waves between her legs. “Mmm,” she cooed. “I—uh—oh!” Stella had momentarily paused to glance up at the other woman before increasing her speed. She curled the fingers inside Reed and massaged her inner wall. She placed her free hand on Reed’s mons pubis and pushed down firmly. Reed’s head fell back as she moaned. Stella continued to move her fingers in and out but lifted her head to watch the flush of Reed’s orgasm play out on her skin and face.

     When the contractions around her fingers stopped she withdrew and wiped them on her own thigh. Reed watched Stella rise and scooted further back. Stella slowly climbed on the bed and towards her. She hovered over her, hands on either side of Reed’s head, legs straddling her hips. Her hair dangled softly around her face as she leaned in to kiss Reed’s swollen lips. They broke the kiss when Reed began to giggle.

     “What’s so funny?” Stella asked. Reed licked her lips and lifted her eyebrows as she shifted slightly beneath her.

     “Nothing. Just this.” Reed smirked. Stella gasped as she felt Reed’s fingers move softly over her vagina. Reed traced Stella’s shape until she felt her clit and began to stroke. Stella sat back and settled her weight on Reed’s lap. She undulated her hips on top of Reed and against her fingers. With her hands she squeezed and pinched her own breasts. It was too much, and Reed began to push up against her. The pressure was nice but not enough. Reed used one hand to grab Stella’s hip and pull herself into a seated position. She licked around the areola of Stella’s breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth. Stella moaned when she gently bit and flicked it, and Reed moved to her other breast. Stella ground hard against her, pushing her pelvis and the hand caught between them into Reed’s stomach with each thrust. Her hands held onto Reed’s sides. Reed slid her fingers lower and circled Stella’s entrance with her middle finger. She moved her thumb to Stella’s clit as she pushed inside.

     “Oh—more,” Stella gasped, and Reed pushed two more fingers inside. Stella rode Reed’s hand, then let out a low moan as her orgasm hit. After the last wave of her orgasm, she climbed off Reed and lay on the bed pulling her down beside her. They rested shoulder to shoulder, Reed’s leg draped over Stella’s, until their breathing returned to normal.

     “This changes things, I suppose,” Reed finally spoke.

     “It doesn’t need to,” Stella replied. She looked over and searched Reed’s eyes and face. Reed stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Stella with a coy smile.

     “No. It doesn’t need to, but you never know when I’m going to need to fend off another suitor” she said.

     “Well, I might be able to do something about that,” Stella replied and both women laughed.


End file.
